


The Fates That Bind Us

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: They say you never should get your expectations too high. But Patton can't help it since he was about to meet his soulmate.Day 8: You have a clock that counts down until you meet your soulmate.





	The Fates That Bind Us

To be honest, Patton has never been more excited in his life. And since even at normal days he was a very enthusiastic person that really meant something. But according to the clock on his wrist, he was about to meet his soulmate for the first time. He had to be extra alert so that he didn't miss one of the most important moments of his life.

There was a website for people who missed it and had to search for their partner that way but Patton wanted to meet them in person. He simply couldn't wait any longer!

He had been jittery all day. And it only got worse when he had to work overtime. Now it was already late, far later than Patton normally would be comfortable with walking home alone, and dark outside on top of that, with few people on the streets. At least normally this would have worried Patton but with mere seconds left on his wrist, he didn't mind one bit. It would make identifying his future love even easier!

Patton looked down on the shiny evermoving digits and counted the seconds down in his head: "5- 4- 3- 2- 1-"

Suddenly there was a burst of pain on the back of his head just before the world went dark.

\---

Patton woke with a wince, only to find himself gagged and tied up in a basement. Several hours must have passed since the tiny dust-covered window high up the wall let in a few shards of daylight.

Naturally, Patton panicked. His screams came out as only a pathetic muffled noise as he tried to wriggle out of his bonds. But his effort was for the night, the knots held tight.

Patton had, not much time to muse over his situation as his struggling had seemingly alerted someone. The basement door opened and a strange man stepped through.

He was dressed in black from head to toe. The only spot of color was a green necklace made from neon glowsticks. It was happily jingling around his neck as the man -his kidnapper Patton assumed- hopped down the stairs with a grin.

"Good morning, my dear guest! I hope you had a pleasant night's sleep, I have a lot in store for us today!" With a gleeful look, he yanked the gag out. "Wanna tell me your name, cutie pie? I'm Remus."

"...Patton," he answered with a tremble in his voice, afraid what would happen if he refused. Then his gaze fell onto the other's bare wrist, and the clock there that hadn't any time left. Just like his own. His own timer that ran out just before-

Patton felt his heart freeze, his whole body going numb. That couldn't be, it can't be true. Patton started crying, violent sobs tumbling out of his mouth. The reality of the situation crashed down on him like a tidal wave and his kidnapper being his soulmate was the final straw.

Remus gaze quickly filled with concern and a strange form of helplessness. "Uh hey, please don't cry? I never know what to do when people cry. It's not like you're not pretty when crying, you're even more beautiful! Just- Did I do something wrong, is that why you're crying?" He pushed a strain of hair out of Patton's face and his eyebrows furrowed when the other flinched away.

"You- Your clock-" Patton managed to stutter out. "It ran out."

Remus looked down, visibly confused. "Yeah? Happened around yesterday evening but I was busy getting you so-" Remus stopped and broke into a wide toothy grin. "Show me your wrist, Patty-Pea, won't you?" 

His smile grew even more as Patton tried to shield his bound hands against his chest. "You're my soulmate, aren't you, deary P?"

He screeched in delight and pulled Patton into his lap, not caring that the other curled into himself and tried leaning away. He simply yanked him back and hugged him tighter. "That's what I call destiny. My first attempt at this since my brother finally got out of the way and I happen to catch my soulmate!" He giggled eerily. "We will have so much fun together! And you'll never ever leave and love me forever and ever and ever."

He yanked Patton's head back by his hair and tumbled his tears away, fixing Patton's gaze with his own eyes. "Don't cry, bumblebee. You're with me now, all mine, you'll have no reason to ever be sad again. So stop the crying right now." He let go of his head, cradling Patton once more to his chest. Bound as he was Patton was no more able to resist than like a doll. 

Patton tried to stifle his tears unsuccessfully as Remus picked up his monologue again: "Nobody will take you away, don't worry. We'll be the cutest couple if them all." He snickered. "If you like it or not."


End file.
